


To See You Wholly

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Adam isn't forgotten in the Cage, Bucky has no time for martyrs or morons, Canon What Canon, Chuck is God, Civil War and Ultron are non-existence, Dean loves Sam and is trying not to be ashamed, Did I mention God ships it?, Gen, God Ships It, I reject your canon and substitute my own, M/M, Nobody likes Thanos, Sam loves Dean and is ashamed, Sam needs to give himself a break, This includes you Steve, don't ask me about my timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: “So help me, Chuck, if you say you understood that reference—”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canons are screwed.

It was a ritual of sorts that Sam was 98.9% certain would cause Dean to scream at him if he knew about it. So he didn’t tell him. Not like keeping secrets from his brother ever backfired in horrifically spectacular fashion in the past.

A mental snort. Another tally added to his column of failures.

Sam stared down at the list in his hand, no longer able to read all of the names it contained. Adam Milligan topped the first column. He didn’t symbolize the beginning of Sam’s failures, but he would not be erased. His little brother (oh, how Sam’s heart ached at the thought) had also been manipulated handily by Heaven’s host, following Winchester tragic traditions. Ultimately, his decisions weren’t Sam’s responsibility, but Sam couldn’t –- _wouldn’t_ let himself forget.

(Chuck frowned. There was  a loose plotline that He definitely needed to clear up. A few quick notes to the side and Adam Milligan’s soul was at rest with his mother in Heaven, the traumas of the Cage permanently erased. Michael no more required a vessel for his punishment in the Cage than Lucifer.)

A metal hand abruptly appeared before Sam’s eyes, snatching up the paper. Said metal hand crumpled the paper up into a tiny ball.

“Oh come on ---“Sam’s words abruptly cut off at the look on Bucky’s face.

“I’m not allowed to torture myself over shit I couldn’t control because I’m not omnipotent, omniscient, and lacked access to cloning technology or disaster-proof time travel,” Barnes stated, the sentiment a clear recitation of words spoken to him by Steve.

Not that Sam would eavesdrop or anything. Really, he and Dean did their best to give the two soldiers their time and space together without interruption. Some things (like how bendy Rogers had become omg where was the friggin’ brain bleach no I don't actually find it hot quit asking me questions like that, _Stark_ ) didn’t need to be overheard.

 --

 “I’m not supposed to be in love with him.”  
  
“I told myself that for years.”  
  
Sam froze at Dean’s words. Neither he nor his companion had noticed Sam’s presence at that moment. Sam sent off a quick prayer to Chuck that he would continue to go unnoticed, if only to prevent certain conversations in the future.

“He’s my---”  
  
“---I know.”  
  
A pause. “A fossil just Solo-ed me.”  
  
Sam could almost _see_ the shit-eating grin that would be crossing Steve’s face.

“So help me, Chuck, if you say you understood that reference—”  
  
“Who’s Chuck?”

Sam beat a hasty retreat. Dean had let himself be dragged into providing Truth behind the Mythos. He could drag himself out of it.

Sam firmly told himself he wouldn’t ask Dean who he wasn’t supposed to love.

It was probably Cas, anyway.

None of his business.

(Chuck sighed again. He gave His human children free will for a reason but damned if it didn’t muck up His plots – which reminded Him about Thanos. A few keystrokes later, and Fate poked her head in the door long enough to _finally_ throw her resignation on Chuck’s desk.)

 --

 A blond and a brunet stood close to each other, heads slightly bent, talking softly.

The shorter of the two tipped the other man’s head up, insistent upon eye contact.

One heartbeat.

Two.

A breath quietly released.

 _Oh_.

 

//end//


End file.
